Pensamientos ocultos
by Aussy Delioncourt
Summary: El amor puede disfrazarse de muchos sentimientos, uno de ellos puede ser odio, pero jámas lo puedes controlar como quieres. PruHun
1. Elizaveta

**Me gusta mucho esta pareja, ¿por qué? No lo sé, solo sé que son diferentes y eso me agrada, así que escribí algo de ellos, en serio que son lo más! Me pareció divertido de escribir so... Espero que les guste, y también, sus comentarios ;)**

**Hetalia no me pertenece, es de Hidekaz-sempai y su mente retorcida y genial! **

**X**

- D-Detente Gilbert, hazlo de una vez por favor...

- En serio, ¿en serio quieres detener al grandioso yo de quererte?

- ...

Ella no respondió, no era capaz de hacerlo, se sentía acorralada, sofocada, todo al mismo tiempo, y todo era culpa de ese tonto, todo culpa de él. Aunque la verdad no entendía como llego a esa situación, ni si quiera recordaba cómo es que ella había acabado en esa así, no tenía sentido, el se encontraba sobre ella, acariciando su mejilla, haciéndola sonrojar como tonta

- P-Por favor... Bájate, te m-matare Prussia

- ¿Y si me niego que? ¿Qué le harás al grandioso yo? No lo niegues Hungría, se que te gustan mis asombrosas caricias

Y no, ella no era capaz de negarlo pero... ¿Por qué no hacía nada? ¿Por qué se quedaba quieta mientras él le daba suaves caricias a su rostro y a su torso? ¿Por qué no hacía nada respecto a los pequeños besos que dejaba con sutileza en su cuello? Jamás creyó que ese idiota pudiese ser tan... Gentil, tan delicado, tan nada propio de él, estúpido albino cabeza hueca

- Te... Te pateare el trasero, pedazo de idiota

- Esa ni tú misma te la crees -soltó una risotada, pero no era como las de siempre, era bastante más calmada -eres una marimacha Hungría, pero no puedes negarte a las súper caricias del gran y supremo yo

- C-Cállate, maldito narcisista

El rio, una risa tan baja que la hizo preocupar, usualmente el era un soberano escandaloso, siempre había sido así, hablaba mucho y hacia poco aunque... Ahora estaba demostrando lo contrario, ella decidió no quejarse más por qué Demonios! Lo estaba disfrutando, a quién iba a negárselo, no se sentía mal, en lo más mínimo, al contrario... Se sentía muy bien, quien iba a creer que a ella le gustara tal comportamiento de semejante... Sujeto

- ¿No piensas quejarte más de mis geniales atenciones a tu persona?

- Cállate, que puedo cambiar de opinión imbécil

- Como digas

Y se callo, milagro entre todos los milagros, obedeció a la chica mientras esta aun permanecía bajo el, siendo acariciada y sutilmente besada, no podía hablar, solo sentir, sentirse totalmente genial, ella no se lo diría porque aquello seria agrandar su ya enorme ego.

Luego paso lo que ella temía, lo esperaba si, pero lo temía, como se atrevía el a desatar su camisa? La camisa era desabotonada uno por uno con insana delicadeza cuando ella sintió que una mano (demasiado pequeña) le halaba la manga de la camisa

- H-Hungría-san -aquella voz era demasiado dulce y chillona para ser de Gilbert

- ¿Eh?

- ¡Hungría-san despierte por favor! -ella abrió los ojos y a su lado, vio a un niño pequeño con su ropa

- ¡ITALIA!

- Waaaa por favor no me golpee -el pequeño se arrodillo mientras la castaña hiperventilaba - ¿está bien Hungría-san?

- ¿Qué? A si Italia, no te preocupes por mi

- A-Austria-san dice que tiene visita, que por favor vaya a la sala

- Ok, ya bajo Ita-chan, gracias -el niño sonrió y, silbando, salió dejando a la chica sonrojada sobre el sillón

¿Había sido todo eso un sueño?

Ella se golpeo a sí misma, no puede ser ¿Por qué tenía esa clase de sueños con... Con ese tipo? No podía ser, había algo mal con ella, necesitaba urgente un terapeuta, un baño y algo de comer

Bajo a la sala aun sonrojada y algo adormilada, allí estaba Austria, sentado en un sillón bebiendo te tranquilamente

- ¿M-Me llamaba Austria-san?

- Si Hungría, aquí está este idiota que quiere decirte no se que

- Señorito-podrido Debería referirse a mi gran persona de otra manera ¿sabe? Podría invadirlo cuando a mi me de mi grandiosa voluntad de hacerlo, y sabe que yo ganaría, ¡no puedes contra el grandioso yo!

- Ohh Cállate ya

- ¡Prussia! ¿Qué haces aquí? -después de aquel sueño quería ver a cualquiera, menos a él, se colocó aun mas roja pero veía a los lados para que no lo notará

- Como soy grandioso, y la gente grandiosa como yo debe ser justa, vine a decirte por nuestra vieja amistad que te alejes de el -señalo a Austria -si no quieres acabar lastimada

- Mira, me da igual lo que digas, sabes que puedo patearte donde quiera cuando quiera Gilbert Beilshmidt

- Como digas -él se rio nerviosamente -me voy, pero no digas que no te advertí Hungría... Oh, pudimos ser tan felices juntos

Ella se sonrojo mas y tomo un florero que tenía cerca, muy lindo con adornos de pinturas, se notaba que era realmente viejo, pero eso no le importo ya que ni siquiera lo miro, se lo arrojo y él lo esquivo, se rio estruendosamente y luego se fue

- ¡Ese idiota!

- Cálmate Hungría, y dañaste un florero muy bonito, era de Sacro Imperio Romano así que luego te las ves con el

- ¡No sabía! Lo lamento, es que... No podía pensar con claridad

Él le dirigió una mirada comprensiva y la invito a sentarse a su lado, ella no podía pensar en nada, rayos, aquel tarado... En serio que la sacaba de sí misma, en muchos sentidos.


	2. Gilbert

**Originalmente esto iba a ser un one-shot pero ya ven… un cap mas no hace daño, más bien este capítulo es a petición porque es desde la visión de mi amoadorado Gilbert de los hechos, espero que les guste :) y ahora sí, fic completo, espero sus comentarios ^^**

**X**

Él no lo entendía, en absoluto

No entendía por qué su persona, su maravillosa y grandiosa persona, tenía que ir todos los santos días, al menos un rato, a ver a detrás de los arbustos el momento en que aquella marimacha saliese de la casa del señorito a limpiar, simplemente no tenía sentido ¿Qué le encontraba de entretenido a aquello?

Sin embargo no podía evitarlo, cada vez que se levanta se hallaba sucumbido ante la idea de ir a verla ¿la razón? Ni el mismo la sabia, pero simplemente le parecía… entretenido observarla, aquel vestido sin duda le sentaba mucho mejor que la ropa que solía usar, se veía tan delicada que él mismo hubiera podido ira a abrazarla, aquel cabello se veía mucho más hermoso, tenía un color caramelo lleno de vida y además caía en unos hermosos rizos, parecía una delicada muñeca, si no la hubiese conocido desde hace tanto tiempo pensaría que era la reina de la femineidad.

Pero no es como si le importara el cómo era ella antes, de hecho, aquello solo era parte de su encanto, seguramente él no le observaría si no la hubiese conocido desde hace tanto tiempo, era cierto que no la toleraba porque era un "sujeto" muy molesto y mandón, además de que golpeaba muy fuerte el condenado idiota… pero aun asi, al saber que ya no era un "sujeto" vio cierta debilidad en ella, era una chica que jugaba a ser fuerte y nada mas… y él no era ningún experto en mujeres, a duras penas les entendía, pero qué demonios, ni de eso podía jactarse, apenas y había visto mujeres en su vida, aun asi él creía que ella era… especial

Al llegar a casa no pudo hacer más que tomar un cojín y darse en la cabeza con él mientras su adorable compañero piaba en el mueble, luego de un rato se sentó en el, mirando el techo de su casa, pero en realidad no lo miraba, se encontraba con la mente perdida en algún recóndito lugar de su sub-consciente del que ni él mismo estaba enterado

- Gilbird, ¿crees que el grandioso yo está perdiendo la cordura?

- Pio, pio

- Eso me temo

Tomo una de sus grandiosas pijamas y se la puso, dejo a su pequeña ave en una almohada y luego de varias vueltas en su sitio se quedo dormido, tuvo el sueño más extraño de su vida (y también, aquel sueño había causado que "ciertas partes" de su cuerpo se despertaran antes que él) estaban él y Hungría, haciendo cosas nada decentes, mientras ella se sonrojaba y entre protestas se dejaba, demonios, ¡cómo era posible que la viese asi si siempre esa mujer se la pasaba pegándole! De algún modo sus pensamientos habían encontrado la forma de hacerle pasar una mala jugada, joder que molestia.

Pero luego de una profunda meditación, se dio cuenta de que no era un sueño tan malo

Se golpeo a si mismo luego de tan tonto pensamiento

Pero decidió que lo mejor que había era cortar el problema de raíz porque, ya no quería mas traiciones de esas dimensiones en sus sueños, maldición, ¡eran sus magníficos sueños! Deberían tratar más sobre su persona que de una chica como… ¡como Elizaveta!

Se acerco a la casa de ella (y por desgracia del señorito podridamente tacaño) y fingió una escena magníficamente planeada sobre que él idiota aquel estaba en desgracia y que ella estaría mucho mejor con su grandiosa persona, pero ella no hizo más que sonrojarse (no entendió muy bien la razón) e insultarle, sin obviar que le había lanzado un florero que él mismo le había regalado a su hermano menor ¡aquella mujer era el demonio!

Pero de una u otra forma la quería, no sabía cómo pero la quería, asi que la haría entrar en razón

Sabía que ella siempre salía a la hora del atardecer a limpiar, no sabía si era por costumbre o porque simplemente la chica no lo notaba, pero a las 5:30 se le podía ver con su escoba en mano limpiando el portal de la casa del señorito, era su oportunidad, como dirían por ahí "era ahora o nunca" y como él era grandioso, jamás sería derrotado, tal vez un poco humillado y decepcionado ¡pero derrotado jamás!

La vio salir de la casa en su lugar habitual (en los arbustos) y ella parecía una inocente conejita, ni siquiera estaba al tanto de que él la observaba, bueno, debía aprovecharlo

Era el momento de actuar

Se acerco sigilosamente a la castaña y la tomo por la cintura, ella soltó la escoba y empezó a luchar para soltarse de su agarre

- ¡Suéltame Gilbert idiota!

- ¡Qué carácter! Esas no son maneras para andarse con mi gran persona kesesese~

- Pues tu gran persona terminara con una marca en el ojo y otras partes del cuerpo si no me sueltas de una buena vez ¡suéltame!

- ¡Pues llámale! Dile al señorito que te salve ¿Por qué no llamas? Dime

- ¡Porque yo no necesito que él me salve! Yo puedo contigo tonto, ¡siempre he podido contigo!

- Claro si, yo sé que si, tal vez esa sea una de las razones por la que tienes mis grandiosos brazos alrededor de ti –él albino hizo que la castaña se diera la vuelta y, debajo de su expresión de enojo, había un gran sonrojo -¿si quieres que te suelte por qué tu cara me dice lo contrario?

-¿¡Que! ¡No seas idiota! ¡Dices puras tonterías! ¡suéltame!

- ¿Y que harás si me niego? –Gilbert se encontró a si mismo bajo una extraña sensación de deja vú, tal vez por el sueño que había tenido -¿Por qué te niegas a qué mi gran persona te quiera Hungría?

- ¿Qué tu me quieras dices? –ella dejo de luchar contra su agarre, ese día no tenía ni la fuerza ni la disposición como para ganarle -¡tú no quieres a nadie más que a ti mismo!

- ¿Eso crees? –la atrajo más hacia sí mismo, ella no podía respirar por la cercanía –pues tengo maneras de demostrarte lo contrario

Y ella no se opuso mas, y él no hablo mas, decidió abrazarla más fuerte mientras la besaba, definitivamente habías muchas sensaciones que había experimentado en el pasado, derrotar a idiotas y aumentar si ego, si, aquello era totalmente genial, pero ni eso podía compararse a aquél beso, aquello sí que era realmente grandioso, no entendía por qué no lo había hecho antes, después de unos minutos en aquella posición se separaron y se miraron a los ojos

- ¿Y no que no querías de mi grandioso amor?

- Cállate idiota, no me hagas cambiar de opinión

Se rieron de sí mismos y contemplaron el naranja atardecer juntos, no eran sentimientos complicados, solo eran personas complicadas que a veces necesitaban que sus pensamientos les despertaran a la realidad, y aquella, sin duda que era la realidad.


End file.
